


amuse me - Ironhide & Kaon

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, Dubious Science, Friendship, Gen, IDW/SG Kaon, Ironhide is Bayverse, Kaon is IDW/Shattered Glass, Multiverse, Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), for Ironhide it is:, lots of universe fuckery is at hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “I mean. What a way to make friends. Ask them somewhat-invasive questions about missing partners and invite them over to become part of a mildly-questionable science project.”





	amuse me - Ironhide & Kaon

**Author's Note:**

> An 'amuse me' drabble requested by and featuring @masterslighningbug's Kaon. Not beta read.

So far Kaon has been surprisingly tolerant of the weaponsmith’s poking and prodding, mostly watching him quietly as he ran to and fro taking notes and muttering to himself about frequencies and voltage, but nonetheless Ironhide feels rather embarrassed about how....  _ giddy  _ he is about all of this. He’s worked with electricity plenty of times, and he’s met mecha who functioned with it as part of themselves, but Kaon’s coils are  _ fascinating _ .  _ Much  _ more advanced than anything’s Ironhide had the privilege to work with. And if he can get this to work--

“Y’know if you never want to talk to me again after this I will perfectly understand,” the weaponsmith continues on, rushing over to the workbench to jot something down on a datapad, then over to  _ another  _ workbench to adjust a sensor. “I mean. What a way to make friends. Ask them somewhat-invasive questions about missing partners and invite them over to become part of a mildly-questionable science project.” Ironhide pauses. “That actually sounds even worse out loud than it did in my helm.”

Kaon laughs again. “It’s fine, Ironhide,” he reassures him. “I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I wasn’t OK with it.”

“Right.” Ironhide doesn’t doubt that. But  _ still _ .

“What are you trying to do anyway, if I may ask?”

“I’m trying to find the noise frequency of your electrical currents.”

“...why?”

“Because they sound--” Ironhide makes a flailing motion “-- _ different _ . I don’t know how to explain it, I’m not a physicist - or a musician for that matter - but I’ve worked with Tesla coils before and it’s  _ different _ . A lot more cleaner of a sound. And it got me wondering, can that be produced on regular coils? Can it be  _ controlled _ ?” He glances at Kaon, who actually looks thoughtful.

“I’ve never thought of that, or really noticed,” the other mech says after a moment or two. “It’s always just been like that, I suppose...?” He tilts his helm, sightless optic sockets looking at Ironhide curiously. “But  _ why _ ?”

“Have you ever heard Earth Tesla coil music?”

“No.”

Ironhide freezes. “Oh Kaon.”


End file.
